


【all佣】莊園往事#1

by Zoujinjin



Category: all傭, 勘佣, 占佣, 影佣 - Fandom, 攝傭, 蜥佣
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoujinjin/pseuds/Zoujinjin
Summary: 是說試用了紅蝶覺得不錯，想存線索買紅蝶，但又忽然想到當初想好買好蜥蜴人後要買宿傘又想到買完這些後要買杰克銅魚:沒關係我肝的出來….(吐血)多玩幾場就有啦!本來想佛一個野人，放掉氣球後過沒多久他撞我，讓我瞬間失去眼前的園丁我:轉身一刀(野人倒地)吊氣球，放椅子朋友:他當然撞你啊不然等他隊員都死阿?我:哈哈哈被我佛還敢造次?!我就丟椅子!朋友:沒救了這傢伙順帶一提，存兩千多的線索全拿去抽蛋蛋了我:我不要熱氣球喇吧啦(隨從)!我要感染啦!!





	【all佣】莊園往事#1

**Author's Note:**

> 是說試用了紅蝶覺得不錯，想存線索買紅蝶，但又忽然想到當初想好買好蜥蜴人後要買宿傘  
> 又想到買完這些後要買杰克  
> 銅魚:沒關係我肝的出來….(吐血)多玩幾場就有啦!  
> 本來想佛一個野人，放掉氣球後過沒多久他撞我，讓我瞬間失去眼前的園丁  
> 我:轉身一刀(野人倒地)吊氣球，放椅子  
> 朋友:他當然撞你啊不然等他隊員都死阿?  
> 我:哈哈哈被我佛還敢造次?!我就丟椅子!  
> 朋友:沒救了這傢伙
> 
> 順帶一提，存兩千多的線索全拿去抽蛋蛋了  
> 我:我不要熱氣球喇吧啦(隨從)!我要感染啦!!

斯斯一  
斯斯一一  
奈布停下腳步，銳利的眼瞇起  
那是屬於蛇的聲音  
從剛才到現在，這聲音就一直跟著他  
雖然說有一段距離，但放任敵人不是一個雇傭兵會做的事  
斯斯一一  
果然，他一停下腳步，那聲音有快速接近的形式  
接著忽然寂靜  
斯斯一  
“什?!”耳垂被冰涼的濕潤物體舔拭，奈布一驚反手就把靠在耳邊的物體一掌拍到牆上  
那力道很強，他幾乎聽到啪機一聲  
“甚麼東西…”他走了過去，單手就把那個大概一個手掌的冰涼物體抓起  
那是一隻吐著長舌，腦袋上綁著幾搓橘色毛髮還穿著衣服的…..蜥蜴?  
現正帶著兩個蚊香眼昏死過去

盧基諾醒來時，他的大腿內側的嫩肉正被不知道戳了第幾下  
“果然沒有鱗片的地方非常柔軟阿…”奈布帶著有些驚奇的語調和威廉說”還有這個腳，非常有彈跳力”  
“!!!”他驚慌的拍掉那隻不規局的手一下子跳起站好，小小的尾巴看似警界的用力拍打木桌上發出啪啪聲響  
這樣子倒是取悅到了威廉  
“嘿!薩貝達你看看，他在警戒你呢!”他用手軸去推好友，又捏著蜥蜴的後領給提起來”怎麼每次新來的監管都能有那麼好笑的一面阿?”  
“別再刺激他了”奈布捧起那隻掙扎中的蜥蜴，然後穩穩放在掌心”你叫甚麼名子?”  
蜥蜴斯斯的吐舌，然後發出一聲可以說是可愛的奶音”盧基諾”

“你說你當時一直跟蹤我，是因為想問路?”奈布看著那隻抱著他食指猛蹭的蜥蜴，嘴角不禁有些上揚  
真的很可愛  
但他又皺起眉頭  
人都是小的時候可愛  
某個開膛手就是個很好的例子  
“你走太快了，我本來想說可以彈到你肩上，但是…”盧基諾摸摸後腦杓”不知為何我就昏過去了”  
“似乎是你跳的時候沒注意到撞上牆了”奈布露出一個笑容，無懈可擊”所以我把你帶到大廳”  
“其他人今天都有些事，可能下午才會回來。剛好我有空，就先帶你參觀環境”  
盧基諾眨眨眼，心中對於這個長相秀氣的傭兵更加喜歡了

“蜥蜴人阿…”特雷西看著手上的公告單子，然後吐舌”我一直專研於機械，沒想到這世界竟然如此奇妙阿!”  
艾米麗接過，然後呼出一口氣”因為醫學也有涉獵動物學，在治療方面是難不倒我的”  
女性求生者和監管者都表示歡迎這個小小的新成員  
但男性就不這麼想了  
“蜥蜴人?吃蒼蠅嗎?”約瑟夫瞪著那隻被傭兵抱在懷裡吐舌頭的蜥蜴，那裏幾年前還是他的位置  
傭兵溫暖的懷抱，就算看見他破碎慘白的臉也給予無限的溫柔  
這是屬於他的!  
“紳士不會把舌頭露在外頭，更不會吐蛇信”杰克也搭腔，身上的金屬流質也生氣的亂動”太誇張!真是太誇張了!”  
“這種弱小的生物沒有資格和孤站在監管者的位置!”  
斯斯一一  
盧基諾眨著豆豆眼，小小的爪子抓著奈布的手臂  
感受到懷中孩子的緊張，奈布將盧基諾抱好  
“你們真的太失禮了”他有些責備的說”你們小時候也是這樣來的”  
“甚麼?!”約瑟夫雙手抱臂，表情滿滿不可置信”別把我和那個蜥蜴說成一樣的!”  
奈布瞪了他一眼

盧基諾的第一場遊戲，奈布有些緊張  
這次的生存者是諾頓､伊萊､艾瑪和艾米麗  
女性他就放心了，但諾頓和伊萊讓他有些憂心  
那天那兩雙銳利陰暗的眼他沒忘記  
於是他親自在紅教堂大門外等候  
艾瑪和艾米麗先出來，兩個姑娘說是要去做甜點先行離開  
和他們打完招呼，奈布依靠著石牆繼續等待  
陽光十分熱烈，把他的臉曬得紅通通的  
抹了一把汗，他吐出一口氣  
接著出來的是諾頓，他拋接著磁鐵，原本毫無感情的雙眼看到那靠在牆上的人兒時頓時變的光彩  
“奈布哥哥”他快速跑到奈布身邊，”你怎麼會在這?”  
諾頓也是奈布帶大的，在他眼裡，諾頓還是以前那個害怕黑暗的孩子  
他將手放到諾頓肩上，仔細的將他衣服上的土屑拍掉  
“被送上椅幾次?”他問  
諾頓眼神閃了閃，露出一個難堪的表情”被砍了一刀，但後來艾米麗幫忙治好了”  
“是嘛…”奈布露出一個擔憂的表情”還好吧?”  
諾頓上前抱住他，語氣中帶著一點微顫”我當時好怕又好痛…雖然已經進行許多場遊戲了，但每次被砍時，我都好擔心會不會再也看不到奈布哥哥了”  
回抱住諾頓，奈布小心的拍拍對方後背  
沒有看見對方咧嘴偷笑的樣子

諾頓走後下秒出來的是伊萊  
“奈布前輩，在等人嘛?”對方依舊是不失禮貌的微笑  
“我有些擔心盧基諾”他照實說  
“是嘛…”伊萊眼神暗暗  
奈布不懂他突然間的低落，往他肩上看看問  
“鳥呢?”  
伊萊笑笑，”遊戲後他是自由的，所以可能是去做自己喜歡的事吧!”

明明求生者都出來了，但身為監管者的盧基諾卻遲遲沒出來  
“不可能找不到大門吧?”奈布想起對方小小的身高，剛放心又憂心起來  
又等了五分鐘，終於等到人了  
趴基趴基!  
比起生存者的從容，身為監管者的盧基諾顯得狼狽許多  
他身上沾滿土壤灰塵，背後還背著一小塊石碑的角  
而他頭上，是一隻不停發出威嚇聲音的貓頭鷹  
而且非常的眼熟  
“阿阿!”盧基諾兩隻帶著鱗片的小手往前伸直，小小的豆豆眼似乎帶著淚光”貓頭鷹!貓頭鷹!”  
奈布趕緊跑向他，一把把他攔進懷裡  
貓頭鷹盤旋了一會，就飛走了

坐在大廳餐桌上，奈布嚴肅看著眼前一臉無辜的兩人  
“盧基諾說，他開局才剛看到第一個人，就被磁鐵黏在石碑上兩台機”他看著撇著一邊的諾頓  
“好不容易脫離磁鐵，又被砸板開槍，最後被一隻貓頭鷹追了整整一局”他看向另一邊正用手搔刮貓頭鷹下巴的伊萊  
“對於這件事，你們有甚麼要說的嗎?”  
諾頓張嘴正要辯解，奈布又開口  
“順帶一提，艾瑪說她和艾米麗修了三台機都沒有遇到你們”  
他又閉上嘴巴  
“奈布前輩，我們是在教導他”伊萊放下摸貓頭鷹的手，”真正進行遊戲時才是最快學習技能的機會”  
奈布嗚了一聲，似乎被伊萊這句話打動了  
他們傭兵，也是參與一場一場的戰爭，弱肉強食後鍛鍊出來的鋼鐵意志  
盧基諾雖然還小，但竟然來到莊園，就必須趕緊跟上每個人的腳步  
時間是不等人的  
“我們先提升難度，因為我擔心盧基諾沒辦法習慣以後的遊戲”諾頓接話，雙手握住奈布的手”這是在幫他”  
伊萊眼神不善的看著諾頓那雙手  
“….要適量”奈布最後只擠出這句話

“奈布哥哥”諾頓裸著上半身打開傭兵的房門，”今晚，能陪我睡嗎?”  
奈布想笑對方多大的男孩了，但又想到這孩子的遭遇  
漆黑，孤身一人  
“來吧”他將枕頭挪到一邊  
諾頓歪頭看著穿著一件黑色背心的奈布，眼神在胸前凸起的地方留戀一會才漾起笑容上床

“看甚麼看?”他語氣不善的問那隻躺在他與他最愛的奈布哥哥中間的蜥蜴”想再被吸在石碑上一次嘛?”  
盧基諾對他斯斯吐舌，有力的尾吧炫耀似的鑽進一旁熟睡的人胸前  
“阿…嗚阿…”胸前兩點被捲起蹂躪，奈布嗚咽一聲挺起胸膛  
從以前帶孩子睡時，常常會發生這種事。奈布半夢半醒的想到，又沒多管的繼續沉睡  
諾頓現在事很想把這隻蜥蜴提起來丟出窗外，但他稍微冷靜一會，伸手就摸向奈布的大腿內側  
盧基諾咧開嘴，威嚇的朝他咧嘴  
兩人還在爭風吃醋，這倒是苦了毫無防備的奈布  
這一覺睡的極其不安穩

“害怕貓頭鷹也害怕蛇，嘖嘖嘖”奈布笑的摀肚子”那一幕還歷歷在目阿!”  
盧基諾吐吐舌，有力的尾巴捲起人兒到面前  
“你看看你現在”他伸手摸摸盧基諾的頭”以前我還能抱在懷裡，現在你都長的那麼高大了”  
“我本來的體型就這樣”盧基諾抓抓頭”現在我也強壯許多，也不會被人欺負了”接著他朝一個方向咧嘴，受到不同地方的嘖聲  
“太誇張了!真是太誇張了!”杰克用力喝了一口紅茶


End file.
